


Le Chant de La Lune

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Festivals, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le regard de Vincent s'arrêta sur un étrange carrousel, lâchant la main de son petit ami pour mieux observer le manège.Des cheveux squelettiques, d'autres avec une robe verdâtre et des blessures mortelles. Un carrosse tiré par un squelette, sans doute la mort, et tout près d'autres montures horrifiques. Le jeune brun observait, fasciné, l'étrange manège en bois, assez rupestre si on enlevait la touche glauque d'Halloween. Des couleurs noires et grises habillaient l'attraction et Vincent distinguait plusieurs adolescents s'amusant dessus, et même quelques couples dans les calèches morbides.C'était le soir d'Halloween après tout , Vincent pouvait se permettre quelque instant avec son petit ami. Leurs soirée ne faisait que de commencer.





	Le Chant de La Lune

Timidement, il agrippa la main tendue pour ne pas se perdre dans la foule, deux cornes de démon en plastique posées sur ses longs cheveux bruns détachés. Les vêtements déchirés, sa chemise ruinée et tâchée de faux sang, son jean dans un état similaire. Ses yeux vert clair, comme deux émeraudes éclairées de mille feux, regardaient, curieux, tout l'étalage de boutiques et attractions ouvertes pour Halloween.

 

Serrant sa main, Gabylle l'entraînait vers une attraction, un grand sourire illuminant ses traits à la vue du regard émerveillé de Vincent. Ses cheveux courts blanc argenté relevés vers l'arrière dévoilaient deux oreilles pointues qui ne choquaient personne le jour des morts. De fausses dents de vampire dans sa bouche et des vêtements typiques de riches hommes du siècle dernier. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus presque blancs ressemblait à un vampire de film d'horreur, se mêlant à merveille avec les fantômes et sorcières qui couraient de porte en porte à quelques mètres de là.

 

Le regard de Vincent s'arrêta sur un étrange carrousel, lâchant la main de son petit ami pour mieux observer le manège.

Des cheveux squelettiques, d'autres avec une robe verdâtre et des blessures mortelles. Un carrosse tiré par un squelette, sans doute la mort, et tout près d'autres montures horrifiques.

Le jeune brun observait, fasciné, l'étrange manège en bois, assez rupestre si on enlevait la touche glauque d'Halloween. Des couleurs noires et grises habillaient l'attraction et Vincent distinguait plusieurs adolescents s'amusant dessus, et même quelques couples dans les calèches morbides.

 

Le jeune homme sursauta quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière, mais soupira de bien-être quand Gabylle posa sa tête sur son épaule. C'était agréable et aussitôt il se laissa fondre contre le torse ferme de l'argenté.

 

\- Tu veux qu'on y fasse un petit tour ?

\- Tu veux bien ?

 

L'argenté sourit juste et embrassa le jeune homme plus petit. Celui-ci rougit mais répondit tout de même avant qu'une main ne se glisse dans la sienne.

La langue taquine quitta sa jumelle pour s'adresser au vendeur de tickets, revenant pour un chaste baiser avant de se glisser dans une des sculptures en bois.

 

Un carrosse fait d'os, des torses squelettiques comme toit, des mains comme roues et deux crânes devant la place cocher. Un homme en chapeau haut de forme, son visage caché par l'ombre de son chapeau, mis à part l'immense sourire qui ornait ses traits.

Vincent se blottissait dans les bras de l'autre homme, laissant deux bras l'entourer et le déplacer sur ses genoux. C'était agréable quand Gabylle le tenait fermement contre lui, le gardant jalousement. Se calant davantage, le brun fut surpris quand le décor à la fenêtre commença à changer. L'attraction se mit en route, une musique de piano sortant des haut-parleurs.

 

Gabylle jouait avec les longs cheveux de son petit ami, pour une fois laissés détachés dans son dos. Un petit sourire prit place sur son visage devant les yeux illuminés de bonheur de Vincent. C'était vraiment une bonne idée de sortir un peu, on devrait le faire plus souvent, pensa le jeune homme.

Mais pour le moment, profiter de l'instant présent était déjà une bonne chose à faire.

 

ooO Le Chant de la lune Ooo

 

La machine s'arrêta lentement, la musique se stoppant pour le retour du brouhaha de la rue et du marché d'Halloween.

À peine sortis du manège, le plus grand des deux hommes attrapa la main du brun. Laissant les esprits se traîner hors des chemins peuplés pour une prochaine attraction plus calme et vide. La foule devenait trop oppressante et les chemins détournés, eux, bien trop mystérieux.

 

C'était reposant de se détendre un peu, loin de leur chez-eux, qu'ils avaient troqué pour des endroits plus animés, même si trop animé et surtout rempli de monde avait le don de rendre Vincent nerveux. Pas qu'il ait peur de la foule, juste que la joie de vivre de la plupart d'entre eux ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Pourtant, il savait qu'il fallait perdre quelque chose pour en avoir une autre, et l'échange semblait plutôt juste, mais à l'époque avoir la vie devant soi était normal. Était, c'était le bon mot, mais on ne construit que le futur, pas le passé.

 

Sentant Gabylle s'arrêter près d'un stand de tir, le brun glissa un regard pour voir la chose qui intéressait tant son ami. Des peluches diverses d'animaux fantômes ou zombifiés à gagner, surtout un cheval blanc aux yeux bleus que le jeune homme savait être la cause de cet arrêt.

 

Lâchant la main de son homme, le brun s'avança vers le stand de tir qui avait habilement remplacé les canettes vides et les cibles en bois par des zombies, ghoules et autres vampires.

Payant quelques parties, Vincent prit l'arme en plastique en main et commença à tirer sous le regard admiratif de l'argenté. Qui pourrait croire que derrière cette mine timide et ce caractère presque apeuré se cachait un être capable de tout et à la mémoire presque instantanée. Un stand de tir n'allait pas lui résister longtemps.

 

Presque toutes les balles touchèrent les monstres en bois, le bruit de l'arme se tut après quelques minutes qui avaient semblé à peine quelques secondes au yeux de Gabylle. L'amour pouvait faire perdre toute notion de temps, quand son démon personnel avait un air si déterminé sur le visage, le jouet en plastique dans le mains.

 

Cela fit fondre l'homme quand, après avoir soigneusement compté ses points et choisit les meilleurs prix, il fut de retour avec cette adorable tête d'enfant fier de lui.

Deux petites peluches prenaient place dans ses mains, c'était adorable de le voir tendre un iceberg avec des yeux a l'argenté alors qu'il serrait contre lui le cheval mort.

 

\- On a chacun un bout de l'autre comme ça.

\- Mais moi je voudrais bien t'avoir tout entier. Je peux échanger la peluche contre toi ?

\- Idiot.

 

Le jeune homme déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres froides de l'argenté avant que celui-ci ne pousse le baiser bien plus loin. Finalement, il allait peut être l'avoir en entier avant même de rentrer chez eux.

 

ooO Le chant de la lune Ooo

 

Assis à une petite table en bois, épuisé d'avoir fait tant d'attractions, Vincent sirotait un verre de jus de citrouille,  une barquette en plastique vide devant lui qui contenait il y a quelques minutes des frites. La peluche de cheval avait pris place sur ses genoux, une main posée contre celle-ci pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol.

Gabylle était assis en face du revenant, dégustant des boulettes de viande et son soda, affamé d'avoir autant marché dans cette foule pour tester diverses attractions.

 

C'était vraiment bruyant les grandes villes, tout ce monde, toute cette foule. Mais c'était agréable de voir du monde et le sourire heureux de son petit ami laissait à penser que Gabylle avait bien fait de l'inviter ici. Il devrait recommencer en décembre, aller au marché de Noël ou regarder le feu d'artifice du nouvel an.

 

Le jeune homme lui proposera d'autres sorties plus tard, après avoir retrouvé leur lac tranquille et loin des humains bruyants et qui rappelaient tant de choses aux morts.

 

Gabylle soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et si ils voulaient rentrer avant le lever du jour, ils devaient se presser de terminer le tour du marché, même si ce n'était pas encore une urgence. Gabylle n'aimait pas être dehors quand il faisait jour. Sans doute à cause de sa nature, mais il évitait au maximum de sortir le jour. Après, il pourrait faire quelques exceptions pour la bouille d'ange qui buvait devant lui.

Machinalement, l'argenté regarda la petite peluche posée sur la table, souriant avant de se lever. Ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux pour s'amuser !

 

ooO Le chant de la lune Ooo

 

La vue était magnifique. Les lumières de la ville éclairant le ciel pollué, remplaçant les étoiles avec les lettres lumineuses des panneaux publicitaires et les bâtiments encore ouvert. Plus bas, les lumières du marché d'Halloween.

Tant de lumières noyées dans la nuit, dans les dernières heures de la nuit. Une fine bande bleue claire apparaissait déjà à l'horizon, signe que le matin arrivait lentement après des heures d'amusement.

 

Allongé dans l'herbe, Vincent somnolait contre son petit ami. La fatigue l'avait vite rattrapé, et Gabylle allait devoir le porter s'ils continuaient de s'attarder.

C'était une bonne soirée, Gabylle pensait à vraiment organiser de nouvelles sorties en amoureux. Ils pourraient aller au cinéma ? Ou bien un restaurant. Délicatement, le jeune homme déplaça le brun sur l'herbe pour se relever, mais à peine debout il vit deux yeux vert s'ouvrir.

 

\- On rentre déjà ?

 

Vincent frottait ses yeux, se relevant difficilement, encore engourdi par le sommeil. Ses articulations craquèrent, le réveillant pour de bon sous le regard de Gabylle qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. La chemise légèrement relevée qui laissait voir un bout tentant de dos, les cheveux quelque peu emmêlés, qui pouvaient laisser croire à des activités peu recommandables dehors. Les deux peluches dans les bras, le mort se laissait aller à une dernière contemplation de la ville avant de devoir partir pour retrouver sa maison et son lac.

 

Il avait passé un bon moment, mais rien ne valait le calme et la tranquillité de leur maison.

Une petite maison calme en bois, à moitié sur leur lac et pourvu même d'un petit étage et d'un grenier. En soi une maison bien grande pour deux personnes, mais qui leur correspondait et c'était le principal.

 

Le jeune homme sourit, regardant les personnes déguisées sortir du marché d'Halloween. Dire qu'en ce jour d'Halloween deux monstres s'étaient baladés comme des humains, comme le voulait la tradition.

Le revenant sourit, ses mains glacées serrant davantage les peluches dans ses bras.

Il était vraiment temps de rentrer, la nuit d'Halloween était finie depuis bien plusieurs heures.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci encore a Aquemi pour la correction et Ann-san pour le concours ou je suis arriver deuxième avec cet OS !


End file.
